sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Deadtime Stories (film)
| music = Larry Juris | cinematography = Daniel B. Canton | editing = William Szarka | distributor = Cinema Group | released = November 28, 1986 | runtime = 93 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $2,750,741 | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = }} Deadtime Stories is a 1986 American anthology horror film directed by Jeffrey Delman. The film is also known as Freaky Fairytales (in the United Kingdom), The Griebels from Deadtime Stories (in the Netherlands), and The Griebels (European DVD English title). The film has developed a small cult following over the years. Plot summary A babysitting uncle tells the children three horror stories—about a killer witch, Little Red Riding Hood and a werewolf, and a story about "Goldi Lox" and the Three Bears. Cast *Scott Valentine as Peter *Nicole Picard as Rachel (Red Riding Hood) *Matt Mitler as Willie (Werewolf) *Cathryn de Prume as Goldi Lox *Melissa Leo as Judith "MaMa" Baer *Kathy Fleig as Miranda *Phyllis Craig as Hanagohl *Michael Mesmer as Uncle Mike *Brian DePersia as Little Brian *Kevin Hannon as Beresford "Papa" Baer *Timothy Rule as Wilmont "Baby" Baer *Anne Redfern as Florinda *Casper Roos as Vicar *Barbara Seldon as Seductress *Leigh Kilton as Seductress *Lesley Sank as Reviving Magoga *Lisa Cain as Living Magoga *Jeffrey Delman as Strangling Man *Michael Berlinger as Greg *Fran Lopate as Grandma * John Bachelder as Drugstore Clerk *Caroline Carrigan as Nurse *Oded Carmi as Groundskeeper / Postman *Heather L. Baley as Girl in Store * Thea as Dog *Bob Trimboli as Lt. Jack B. Nimble *Harvey Pierce as Capt. Jack B. Quick *Rondell Sheridan as Looney Bin Guard *Beth Felty as Reporter *Patrick McCord as Anchor *Michele Mars as Waitress *Ron Bush as Bank Guard *Bryant Tausek as Man At Car *Suzanna Vaucher as Weather Girl *Leif Wennestrom as Dead Body *Jim Nocell as Dead Body *Evan L. Delman as Police Sergeant Availability 8 months after the film's theatrical run, the film was released on videocassette in 1987 by Continental Video in the U.S. and in Canada by Cineplex Odeon. The film was first released on DVD through Mill Creek's Chilling Classics 50 Movie Pack. That box was later discontinued when it was revealed that Deadtime Stories was not in the public domain. In 2007, the film was released on a bargain DVD by Image Entertainment under license from Cinevision International. The DVD runs 12 minutes shorter than the home video release since it stops and returns to the DVD menu in the middle of the end credits. Scream Factory released the film on Blu-ray for the first time on February 28, 2017. Soundtrack * "Bedtime Tales" (Lyrics by Jeffrey Delman, music by Larry Juris) * "Looney Tune" (Lyrics by Jeffrey Delman, music by Larry Juris) * "Baby, No Maybe" (Lyrics by Jeffrey Delman, music by Larry Juris) * "The Wolf's Lament" (Lyrics by Jeffrey Delman, music by Larry Juris) References External links * * Category:1986 films Category:American films Category:1986 horror films Category:English-language films Category:Horror anthology films Category:Horror anthologies Category:Films based on Little Red Riding Hood Category:Werewolves in film Category:Films based on The Story of the Three Bears Category:1980s comedy horror films Category:American comedy horror films